mdalchemistfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecilia
Cecilia is an indepentant young woman with an advanced skill in knives for her age. Personality Cecilia is very independent and does not like to be pushed around or told what to do. Even though she grew up in a big family, Cecilia does not like being with a group of people and is usually considered as a loner. Cecilia can sometimes be snotty and rude, but she is kind and well-mannered when she is around someone she respects. Even though there are things that Cecilia hates, she does not believe that anything deserves to die, no matter how evil. Though Cecilia is in top physical condition and is agile, she can still be clumsy, and usually trips over her own feet. Cecilia is usually very carefree and relaxed, and is usually a very happy person. She can be very hardworking when she puts her mind to it, but she is normally a very lazy person and tries to get others to do her work. Whenever Cecilia is in an unhappy situation, she sometimes uses her humor and sarcasm to lighten the mood, since she hates people being unhappy. Cecilia is also a very intelligent girl, and was a straight A student in her school. She hates death, and did not take her grandmother's passing away lightly. Cecilia also does not like getting emotional, because she feels it makes her a weaker person. She stands up for people that need help and for people who are being picked on or hurt by others. She feels this way because she used to stand up for her younger brothers and sisters when she was younger. She has a soft spot for people who have been hurt or picked on because when she was little, she used to get picked on, but she could stand up for herself, while others couldn't. Cecilia is very protective of her family, and if anyone tries to hurt them, she becomes very angry and can sometimes become very rash. She can also be very mischievous and gets into trouble sometimes. Appearance Cecilia has silky jet black hair that goes past her shoulders, and she has light green eyes. She also had a beauty mark on the right side of her face, next to her lips. Cecilia has a light skin tone, but is still a little bit tan. She wears a dark gray cut off long sleeved shirt, and wears a light gray tank top under it. She wears fingerless gloves on each hand and wears a belt over her shirt. The belt holds her throwing knives and also has a pouch where she carries her money and other little things. Cecilia wears a necklace around her neck that has a ruby red stone at the end of it. She also wears blue skinny jeans and dark brown boots. Cecilia's hair comes down over her left eye and covers it. Two strands of hair come down from both sides of her head and over her shoulders. (Kind of like Winry's little strands of hair that come down) Her hair spikes out a bit on each of the strands of hair on their sides. History Cecilia was born in Dublith and grew up in a house about 5 minutes out of the town. She is one of the 10 children in her family, and she also lived with her parents. Since her father had come from a wealthy family, they lived in a mansion, but her father and mother never spoiled their children, for they thought that getting everything you want in life does not make you happy. So Cecilia grew up on the basis that family, friends, and just life all together is more important than money. She has 4 sisters(Jessica, Lani, Melissa, and Melody), and 5 brothers(Robert, Ethan, Marshall, Daniel, and Josh.) Her mother's name is Danielle and her father's name is Edgar. Cecilia grew up with a little amount of friends, but she was just fine with having her family as the main people to play with. She is very close to everyone in her family, but she is the closest to her brother and sister, Melissa and Marshall, who are twins. They are 3 years younger than Cecilia, and they are the ones who are the closest age to her. Cecilia loved going on adventures with her Melissa and Marshall, and since they lived by the woods, they would often go adventuring and get lost, only to be found again by their father and some of their older siblings. She would mostly spend her days playing with her siblings, exploring, listening to her father's stories, or eating. One day, Cecilia's last grandparent passed away, and she became very upset and depressed for quite a while. She was close to her grandmother and was devastated when she died. Cecilia never coped well with deaths, and she had always hated death. She then made a promise to herself to never kill anyone, no matter who they are, or what they've done. Cecilia also got her deep hate from the military from her father. Her father had once been a state alchemist, and he had told Cecilia stories about how his friends or himself would have to kill people, even though her father could see no reason for that. Cecilia never liked it when people took another person's life, so she vowed to never have anything to do with the military. Cecilia's father is a very kind, funny, and clever man. Cecilia always admired him, and she wants to grow up to be just like him. Her father would always spend special time with her to teach her about the world, alchemy, and how she should use her special talents for the good of humanity. He also told her stories about his past, and she loved them. Cecilia always had a talent for using throwing knives. Her father saw this and taught her how to use the knives. Since she is no good at alchemy, she resorted to this instead. She kept up her health and trained, making herself stronger. She keeps in top physical condition, and is very agile and athletic. One day, Cecilia decided that she would go on a trip, going to many countries and learning many new things. She wanted to be stronger and smarter, so one day she could be like her father. She left home when she was fifteen, and headed off to Central first. Trivia *She was born in Dublith. Category:Civilian